Malons daughter
by Zaios
Summary: Malon has a daughter, who get's molested and beat by her step dad, but what will happen when Link (dad) comes back and finds his daughter beaten and raped? r


Malon went into labor. She had her legs bent and open, no one was there to help her, both Talon, and, Ingo were gone on vacation. The pain was intense; she cursed the goddesses under her breath. She sat up and pulled back her dress, the head was out; she gave a little cry as the shoulders eased out. And like that a baby girl was born. Malon tied the cord off and cut it, to reduce infection to the baby. The baby was small, almost too small, and a little sickly looking. Malon wrapped her child in a blanket and ran to Hyrule's hospital.

"Oh what do we have here?" the doctor said.

Malon was out of breath, from running so fast, "help Kele" she gasped.

The doctor looked over the child "she'll be fine; she's just a little smaller than a normal sized baby. Oh who is the father?"

Malon took her child and the doctor gave her some potion to have the baby drink "that's my little secret"

"What it's not like it's the hero of time" the doctor laughed.

Malon just turned a heal and walked away. Out side Malon told her baby who her father was.

2 years later….

Malon got married to a very kind man, named Jackson, who took care of the mute, Kele, like his own daughter but over the years as Kele got older, Jackson began to change, and he started drinking and got abusive. When ever Malon was gone he would either beat or rape, Kele, knowing that she couldn't talk. But soon that all changed…it happened one day…

Kele was eating dinner across from Jackson, and knocked over her milk.

"Oh Kele" Malon giggled, as she began to wipe up the spill. Jackson arose to his feet, "Kele, come here! Out to the barn now!"

"Why what are you going to do to her?" Malon questioned.

Jackson said nothing, he just took Kele by the arm, and took her out to the barn, Malon was dumbfounded, until she heard a crack and a scream, another crack, and another.

Malon rushed outside, to the barn, Jackson came out, Malon grabbed him by his shirt "what did you do to her?!' she cried.

"Just showed her that I love her"

Malon let him go and went into the barn. Kele was crying hysterically, she had welts on her back.

"Oh Kele, my baby" she cried to the mute girl as she took her in her arms.

5 years later…

Jackson got worse with his beatings, sometime he beat Kele so hard, and she could barely walk and sit. And Malon stood by, helpless and in tears for her child.

Malon had to deliver milk to the castle, before sun down and she dread to leave her child with that man. Malon kissed Kele goodbye.

The battered girl nodded, since she couldn't speak and say "I love you".

"If Jackson goes to hurt you, you leave" Malon told her.

Kele nodded again. Then turned a heal and walked into the storage house.

Jackson was there….she gulped.

Malon was on her way to the castle when her motherly instinct told her to turn back, she did. Upon coming to the ranch she could hear her daughter screaming, her heart began to race.

She got out of the cart and ran into the ranch; she snuck up to the milk storage house and entered. Jackson was trying to rape, Kele, he didn't know that Malon was behind him with an empty Milk bottle in her hand.

"BASTARD!" Malon cried as she broke it over his head, he fell unconscious.

XXX

Later that night…

Jackson left after he came to but promised to be back. Zelda called forth Link and had him stay with Malon and Kele.

Kele sat on Link's lap as he and her mother talked.

Link understood everything and it made him boil with rage, because Kele was his daughter also. Kele seemed to know that, so she was comfortable around him, yet most children were.

Link spent the night with them, but Jackson didn't come until the morning.

"Malon, Kele come out here!" he yelled.

Link went outside instead to confront him.

"Who the Hell are you? " Jackson asked.

"I am Link, the hero of time, and the father of the girl that you raped and beat, I should kill you' he drawled his sword. Jackson laughed "c'mon you were never there for that girl, I'm more of a father to that girl then you'd ever be, at least I was there for her."

Link's face became red, he took his sword and stabbed Jackson, and Jackson choked and fell to his knees.

"I may have not of been there for my child because I am never in Hyrule, I'm always battling evil in different realms. It comes with being a hero, now die you son of a bitch" Link said.

End….


End file.
